Visions of the Past
by AnchyM
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for We're Just Saiyan community on Google . My submission for BVDN...
1. Red

Red to blue

**Red**.

Every part of my life was somehow connected to this color.

I'm born as Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. Immediately after my birth, I was wrapped in red silk.

Red sky of my home planet. I often used to watch thunderstorms. They reminded me of my people. They reminded me of what I need to be.

Red eyes of my master. Eyes that planted seed of hatred deep inside my being.

Blood of all those innocent people I murdered.

Now I'm on Earth. I'm watching sky.

Blue sky.

Blue eyes.

Blue silky hair.

No more blood.

No more red.


	2. Hero

Heroes don't exist

**Hero**. What an overrated term. I learned that heroes don't exit a long time ago. On hard way.

_"You dared to disobey me,monkey boy?" Frieza said. This sounded like conclusion more than like question._

_I was suddenly hit by wave of courage. "Yes!" I shouted. _

_"So, little monkey decided to play hero. Very well then. We shall reward your bravery. Zarbon, why don't you give our monkey prince __**special treatment**__?" Frieza smirked. _

_"Pleasure will be just mine, my lord." Green alien smirked back._

Only thing I received that day was the biggest beating in my life.


	3. Six

Birthday fuss

"Vegeta! You have to be there!" Bulma shouted angrily.

"Woman, I refuse to participate in such a ridiculous Earth custom! " her husband shouted back.

"It's not ridiculous custom, it's your son's birthday. The sixth one!" She slammed her hand on desk.

"Sixth..." he fell in deep thoughts. Bulma immediately closed her mouth . She recognized that look as one he always get when he's reminded of his past. Anger and despair. Now she has to wait. He'll talk when he's ready.

After some time, he started: "On my sixth birthday, Frieza took me under his command. Number **six** marks begging of slavery for me ." He spoke silently.

She stood up, walked around table and wrapped her arms around his neck, silently comforting him.


	4. Good heart

Her influence on me

I always thought that the **good heart** is something you are born with. That was until I came on Earth.

First thing that affected me was mercy I received from that fool Kakkarot. Then all his friends started bombarding me with their kindness. She on top. Blue-haired, loud-mouthed woman. My woman.

She was the first one to tell me that there is no shame in being good. Just the opposite, that is the biggest honor in life.

Of course, I told her that she's crazy and that there is no such a thing as good hearted Saiyan. But now I see I was mistaken. She changed me.


	5. Transformation

Golden Goal

Super Saiyan. The reason I train for. The reason I'm not giving up on this life yet.

The reason I'm here on this abandoned planet right now, pushing myself harder than ever. I can't feel my legs anymore. But I can't stop now, I'm closer to it than ever, I feel it. That asteroid is closer to my ship with every passing moment, but I can't move . I stood up, but fell again. Then I realize this is the end. I failed. Again. As I'm looking straight to my death's eyes, I see her. Blue haired angel stood in front of me, with innocent blue eyes full of tears.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The inner pressure was killing me. I let it go. In wind, down the river. And then I felt it, orgasmic feeling. Pure bliss.

My **transformation**. I finally achieved my Golden Goal.


	6. Power

Power of love

I'm standing beside my window, my gaze on GR. He is in there. Again. He was badly injured, and he needed rest. I tried to talk him into it, but I had no success.

_Warrior needs to be powerful_, he told me. _His mind and his body have to be in perfect order if he wants to succeed. How do he gets his mind and body in order? He trains. So, Woman, leave me alone. Go paint your nails or something_.

I was offended with those words a bit. **Power**. Is it always about power? I possessed some, that was evident, but it's nothing compared to him.

My gaze never left GR, and I found myself worrying again. I love him for goodness' sake!

And than it hit me. I have something he doesn't have, yet.

Power of love.


	7. Limited time

Until sunrise

I was awoken by soft snore. I turn around to face my prince, in all his asleep glory. It's pretty interesting that his scowl melts from his face just when he sleeps. He's beautiful.

My mind wandered towards our relationship. If you can call it relationship, is all. He will came to my room every midnight and stay until sunrise. Every morning he wakes up in 4 o'clock, and in day we're complete strangers to each other.

I looked toward clock on the wall. 3:59. Countdown starts.

5,4,3,2,1

And he's awake. He touch my hair gently, cover me, and he's gone.

We have **limited time** relationship. From midnight to sunrise.


	8. Unstoppable foe

Sacrifice

So much battles I was in with Kakkarot at least taught me that there is no thing such as **unstoppable foe**. There is always a way. You just have to be smart enough to find it, or brave enough to make sacrifice.

In my situation, it seems like option number two fits more. So be it. If it's my turn to die for Earth, and my loved ones, I'll do so. I'm not afraid of death of it means that my wife and my son could live peacefully. I'll always remember and cherish our nice memories. I just want them to be safe and happy.

"Bulma, Trunks, I do this for you. And yes, even for you, Kakkarot!"


	9. Planet Guardian

My legacy

He left. Again. I had weird feeling this was our last battle together. I had feeling like I will never see him again. He knew that, but he had that goofy smile of his while he was climbing on that dragon.

He left his family. His friends and his beloved Earthlings. He knew he will never see them again, but he's still smiling.

He left them in my arms, to protect them and keep them safe.

"I will, Kakkarot, I promise. I'll defend Earth and its people until my very last breathe. You have my word. I'm new **Planet's Guardian**."


	10. Peace

Temporary thing

It was already dinner time. Bulma was busy in kitchen and Trunks played with his toys. Everything was so normal, like that day was ordinary. Like they didn't died, and were wished back.

He attempted, but failed to protect them. He died for nothing. It's not like he regrets that, he doesn't at all, but still...

He keeps telling himself that they were well and alive now and that this is only important.

"Vegeta! Dinner."his wife shouted.

She then got into living room, took his hand and leaded him to kitchen.

**Peace** is such a temporary thing, but for man who knows how to enjoy in it, it's the biggest treasure on world.


End file.
